<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in Every Line by jurdanhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407422">Love in Every Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurdanhell/pseuds/jurdanhell'>jurdanhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Tried, QoN - Freeform, cardan x jude - Freeform, djdhdj i tried y’all, jude x cardan, jurdan - Freeform, tcp, the cruel prince - Freeform, the queen of nothing, the wicked king, tqon, twk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurdanhell/pseuds/jurdanhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cardan discovers tiktok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jurdan Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in Every Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were days, few and far as they may be, where Jude wanted to shank Vivi. Most recently, she’d gifted Cardan a cell phone in hopes to quench his curiosity. It did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now fueled by Vivi’s gift, Cardan had found many delightful things in the strange brick, including something called a camera. The device had many wonders, but it was no secret that the one Cardan loved most was the one that allowed him portraits of his lovely Jude in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, in one of their last visits to the mortal realm, Cardan had enlisted Oak’s help in the navigation of the device. Oak, who had accepted while bouncing on the balls of his feet, brought Cardan over to the couch in Vivi’s apartment and sat him down beside himself. After Oak was confident enough in Cardan’s usage of the phone, he’d introduced him to something called Tik Tok. And, eventually, he’d learn to regret his decision in introduction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he used it, Cardan had introduced his wife. And with her cameo paired with Cardan’s heart-eyes for his wife, his presence grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most recently, Cardan had discovered many popular videos that featured mortals and their significant others. Jude was not necessarily pleased with Cardan’s new toy, with the many pictures he took of her. But it was the soft smile he held when he reflected on them that prevented her from stopping him; his soft smiles snaked around Jude’s heart and held her tight — pushing and pulling her every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Vivi had invited them over for a pizza night, as per Oak’s request. So Jude had sat herself down on the couch, an attempt in allowing her body to rest before someone had yanked her up in another direction when Cardan had come up behind her. Cardan had stood beside the couch where she lay still with her eyes closed, providing him good viewing distance of Jude on the screen in his hands. “Hey, Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude lifted her head, looking straight in front of her. Slowly, she turned to face him, not knowing exactly What to expect. She made notice of the phone in his hands and rolled her eyes, inevitably deciding to play along. “Is there a point of wearing socks if you don’t have feet?” Was this really what he’d wanted to ask her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude’s brows knitted together, holding Cardan’s gaze steadily. And, no matter how hard she tried, she could not read the expression he wore. She caved, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, her elbow against the arm of the couch. Jude thought for a moment; </span>
  <em>
    <span>was there a point of wearing socks if you didn’t have feet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jude shook her head in answer, the hesitance written on her face like ink. “Is there a point to you wearing gloves if you don’t have hands?” Jude wanted to be angry with his silly questions, but she saw his mask crack with that question, deterioration erupting from her fingertips as she prodded at his fascination with mortal technology. Jude wanted to run her knuckles along his jaw, brushing away all that was left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude shook her head again, the curiosity of her husband’s shenanigans growing rather deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why do you wear a bra?” She could see the smile on his face, plain as day and brighter still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she refused to let him win, not that easily. Jude shrugged, then returned, “I don’t know, why do you wear pants?” Cardan’s laugh started out as a chuckle, low and soft, and when Jude had joined in chorus, it had become loud and unfiltered. There was something about the way that Jude had always countered so quickly, had always had something to say in turn that made him smile, and he’d long since given up on trying to hide it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video cuts off with their growing laughter, the soft laughs morphing into heavy cackles that echoed off the walls. This particular video became immensely popular, and soon, everyone else was falling in love with Jude, too. The way she spoke, her competitive spirit, the little light in her eyes when she looked at Cardan. He was hesitant to tell her about it, about how there were millions of people that had loved Jude similarly to the ways that he did. But with his newfound platform, Cardan could talk for hours about his dear Jude, and they would talk right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were few in Faerie who saw Jude for who she was, and fewer still that got to see her smiles. Cardan didn’t mind her naturally reserved nature, not too much. It made her smiles seem all the brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, Cardan had seen mortals filming the reactions of their significant other when walking into the room naked. And, upon his discovery, he immediately set upon preparing for Jude’s reaction. Preparing for her to throw whatever was closest at him, preparing for her to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So Cardan stripped himself of clothing, opened his phone. And when he was sure Jude was alone in the room they stayed in at Vivi’s apartment, when he was sure he would get her genuine reaction in place of whatever façade she put up for whoever else may have been in the room, Cardan closed the door behind him, not particularly quietly. Jude turned from her place on the bed most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting the sight before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude bit her lip, and then noticed the phone at his hands, the awful smile on his face at her noticing. Something wicked and terrible. Something she would want to slap off his face if he’d looked at her like that before they wed, before she allowed herself the chance to love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude held up her fingers, close to touching. She scrunched up her nose with a small smile and turned back to whatever it was she was doing before Cardan came in. She heard Cardan’s very loud, very exaggerated, offended gasp, and pretended she didn’t hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay on the bed, today. His asking her if it’s okay if he films with her lying on his chest. Jude nodded, feeling sleep melt over her; soft and heavy. Cardan talked gently, feeling her settle into him, her breathing even out under the arm he draped over the small of her back. She listened to the soft beat of his heart, the low rumble in his chest from where he spoke. He was talking utter nonsense, she decided. She couldn’t understand a word he was saying, but she liked hearing his voice, liked hearing how it dripped like sweet honey. Jude decided, rather adamentaly, that she could live here, with him, like this, forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude couldn’t sleep — didn’t want to — with his talking beneath her. She lifted her head slowly, just enough that she could see his face. She watched him speak his nonsense, watched the way he spoke, not registering what it was he was saying in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan paused for a moment, reading the comments that had begun to roll in, many repetitions and phrases, but the message read all the same. Cardan looked at Jude through the reflection of the screen, saw the gentle way she watched him. Saw the love written in every line of her face, the adoration in every crease of her brow, the devotion in her eyes and — gods — was this how she saw him when he wasn’t looking?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all. this was supposed to be sweet &amp; it turned out more like a crack fic. i’m not complaining<br/>&amp; before anyone asks, his @ is @daddycardan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>